COTCOD VOL 52 - THE WATCHTOWER CHRONICLES
by saruviel
Summary: Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume Fifty-two - the Watchtower Chronicles.


THE 1400 - WORLD 20 - THE WATCHTOWER CHRONICLES

Chronicles of the

Children of Destiny

WATCHTOWER CHRONICLES

'Archangel Michael'

1

It was a time like no other. A time for games, exploring and wondrous events. But Michael the Archangel of the Realm of Eternity remembered, most of all, his baby brother Gabriel coming along. That was wonderful. And then Raphael, Uriel, Raguel and Phanuel. And there they were – the sixpack as they called themselves.

For a thousand years the six of the roamed the Realm of Eternity, exploring the garden and the mountains, the rivers and the forests. And they had competitions and wars and games and thought they ruled the very world. But things change, and darkness enters in, and the seventh one, dread Saruviel, advented, and their lives were never the same again.

Saruviel studied the rock formation. Michael was obvious. Easy to work out and understand. His puzzle would be no challenge for one as intelligent as himself. He looked at the formation of 17 rocks and quickly realized it was a map of the realm, and that the orange rock was were Michael was hiding. He noticed Phanuel, finally, approaching. He must have worked out the last puzzle quite quickly, but he would not catch Saruviel. He took to the skies, flew southwards to start with, and when Phanuel could no longer see him, turned westwards.

2 hours later he had found Michael, sitting on the northern shore of Golden Lake, smiling as his brother approached. 'I should have realized it would be you, Saruviel. You are always coming first.'

'Perhaps for the lack of intellect in my esteemed older brothers.'

'Don't underestimate them, Saruviel. One day they might surprise you.'

'We will see, dear brother. Now, as I remember, the terms are clear. First to find you is the winner and gets to play the boss for a whole month.'

'Yes, those are the terms. Go easy on us all bro. We are only angels.'

'Very funny,' smirked Saruviel, pleased with his new privileges.

'So,' said Gabriel. 'Saruviel again. He usually wins.'

'Hey, he is quick witted. He always has been.'

'Bloody hard to beat, and sometimes I think he is not even trying.'

'He does give that impression, doesn't he,' responded Michael. 'But persevere dear brother. He is only an angel after all.'

'Aren't we all.'

2

And time passed in the Realm of Eternity, and more angels came into the Realm. All in all 140 of them, 70 male and 70 female, and the time came for a building of a home for them all. A true home, a true hall, a true haven for the children of the Kingdom of God, and they decided upon the name 'Zaphon' to be the summit of God's glory for the Angelic children of God.

3

One fine day in Zaphon, Michael was studying the Seraphim Torah, the holy words of God which were given through the youngest male angel, Davriel, for all to study and learn from. He was in the library of Zaphon, and Brindabel the librarian had just brought him a cup of coffee and he was sipping from it. He puzzled over one of the sections of the Torah, labelled 'Prophecy', which spoke of a future in a strange new world, were a figure called 'The Messiah' would rise up and challenge another figure who believed he had been the 'Messiah' for the glory of the role. Yet the prophecy spoke of a reconciliation between the two, and a strange and mysterious future. It was all wondrous to Michael, and he often fantasized that he was that Messiah. But there was another figure, a figure of dread, who opposed the Real Messiah, and supported the first figure. He was a dangerous and dark opponent, and to be feared, so the scriptures said. It really was reading like no other.

Of course, he had read the passage thousands of times, but he never got sick of going over it, enjoying its high drama and solemn tale. It was the stuff of life, drama and adventure, and Michael loved his father greatly for bringing the work to light.

The day passed, and night approached, and as he made his way upstairs to the room he shared with his twin sister Elenniel, he thanked God again for his life, his love and the beauty of living in such a wonderful home as the Realm of Eternity.

4

Michael was out fishing on Golden Lake one fine afternoon. Dameriel, the house steward of Glimmersphon Keep, the keep on the northern edge of Golden Lake, was in the boat as well, and had caught a dozen fishes compared to Michael's paltry offering of two rather small looking fish.

'So is fishing all you do?' asked Michael sarcastically.

Dameriel just smiled and continued fishing.

Later that afternoon they were in Glimmersphon with Elenniel and Florel, and Michael said grace as they started the meal.

'So did you catch many?' asked Elenniel, Michael's twin.

'Yes, did you catch many Michael?' asked Florel, Dameriel's twin.

'Um, uh, well, sure. There is plenty to eat sisters.'

Elenniel gave him a look from the corner of her eye, but did not proceed with the questioning. She did not want to embarrass her brother any further.

They ate their meal in peace, and afterwards Elenniel sang a spiritual song, and they relaxed in Glimmersphon lounge. It really was a day to remember, and in later years Michael looked back fondly on the day.

5

'So, Daniel. You and Valandriel are going to end up ruling the Realm of Eternity, are you?'

Daniel the Seraphim smiled. He was ambitious. 'You see, Michael, just face it. You can't hack our competition in the end.'

'And here I was worried about Saruviel.'

'Oh, he is just a minor competitor,' bragged Daniel. 'Not a long time player like me and Val.'

'I will keep that in mind. Well, do you want another game of chess. I think you are starting to finally catch up. What is it now? About 5000 games to about 50?' he said with good humour.

'Shaddup,' said Daniel, not liking being reminded. 'Well, I'll catch up eventually. Things take time, dear oldest brother. Things take time.'

'I wish you well. Now, black or white.'

'That really doesn't matter to me, Michael. It never has. You should know then.'

'Then I will choose black. Good luck bro. Good luck.'

Daniel nodded, looked at the chess set, and made his opening move in yet another defeat at the hands of the firstborn of the Seraphim of Eternity.

6

Michael and Elenniel were having dinner in Zaphon upper lounge, enjoying the views of the Garden. Elenniel spoke up. 'So, how has your older day been, dear brother.'

'Oh, much the same El. You know. The same old routine.'

'Nothing exciting,' she inquired.

'Not really.'

'Good. So you can listen to my news.'

'Ok,' said Michael in good humour.

Michael often felt women made big news over even the most minor details, and as he sat there as Elenniel went through a chaotic days activities, his mind drifting away into a quiet slumber, simply nodding and chewing on his meal, that particular belief was doing nothing but being affirmed.

'Michael! Are you listening to me?'

'What?' said Michael, suddenly startled.

'You haven't heard one word I have said, have you.'

'Oh, of course I have. Don't be so melodramatic Elenniel.'

'Ok then. What did I do today.'

'Uh, yeh. Usual things. I guess.'

'Michael,' she said smiling, patting his arm. 'You are such a male.'

'I guess,' he responded, and they both laughed.

7

Michael and Ambriel were in the games room, playing Keldo, and Michael was winning as usual. But Ambriel was never a competitive angel. So gentle, so kind.

They finished up and went for a walk around Zaphon. Running into Daniel he looked a little guiltily at Ambriel. 'I am sorry, Ambriel. It was an accident.'

'What was an accident,' Ambriel asked Daniel.

'Your twin Meludiel. We were gathering berries in the Garden and I bumped her accidentally and she fell over into the mud and got all muddy and wet. She yelled at me and called me an idiot, but it was an accident. I am really sorry, ok.'

'That's ok,' said Ambriel, ever ready to forgive his brother.

Later on Michael gave the incident some thought. He had noticed that for a while now, Daniel and Meludiel Daniel's twin was Ariel and Michael was sure Daniel was devoted to her, but he noticed that Daniel was always hanging around Meludiel and now Michael had figured it out. He had a crush on her. Whatever God would think of that, well who knows, but he wondered how the gentle heart of Ambriel would react to another angel having a crush on his beloved twin. Time would only tell.

8

Elenniel looked at the copy of the 'Awake' magazine which Daniel had prepared. 'Why is it called Awake, Daniel?'

'To wake us up to the spiritual calling of Jehovah to be spiritual and holy people. All too often I feel us angels neglect God's calling over our lives to live spiritual lives. We need to wake up and remember the one who always cares for us and teaches us how to live through the holy torah.'

'Mmm,' nodded Elenniel. 'So can I have this copy?'

'Of course Elenniel. I made copies for all the Seraphim, and I have many spares. I am going to publish a copy every year.'

'For how many years.'

'Uh, I guess until I run out of ideas.'

'That could be a long time.'

'Hopefully.'

'Well, thanks again for the magazine. I will read it and let you know my thoughts.'

'Thanks sis.'

Later on Elenniel was showing the 'Awake' magazine to her twin brother Michael. Of course, each of the 70 male and 70 female Seraphim had a twin of the same birth rank, and Michael and Elenniel were the firstborn twin's of the Realm of Eternity.

'It looks interesting,' said Michael. 'Do you mind if I read it?'

'No. He has copies for everyone, but feel free to have mine. I will get another one.'

'Thanks sis.'

It was days later and Michael had tracked down Daniel to discuss the in depth article on the prophecies of the Torah. Daniel had said all sorts of things about who such figures might be, and Michael was happily surprised to hear himself called the Real Messiah. But naming Saruviel as the dread opponent, that really puzzled him.

'And what did Saruviel say?' asked Michael.

'He just smiled and said 'Well whatever, Daniel. Whatever.''

'Mmm. I do hope it isn't him, though. Saruviel has always been something of a handful.'

'Number 7 has gotten to his head. I think he thinks it's a special divine number. God's number, apparently.'

'Really? I guess we do rest on the Sabbath day, so maybe he has something going for him on that idea.'

'But I think every number is God's number. And all the decimal places as well.'

'Very funny Cimbrel,' said Michael, calling Daniel after the name of the tenth born Seraphim male, Cimbrel, who was the leading scholar of the community.

'Well, keep on writing this magazine. I will read it each year with interest.'

'Will do. And thanks for the vote of confidence.'

Michael enjoyed the yearly Awake magazine and found Daniel's continuing theories very, very interesting. Still, how the prophecies would eventually come out, who could really say. But it would be interesting to see those days of glory. It really would be that.

9

'So what do you think is the meaning of life?' Michael asked Gabriel. The two of them were at dinner, seated near each other, and Michael had asked a question in their recent spate of philosophical debates.

'Does it have a meaning? Isn't this life simply just what it is? Life? Sure, we can find meanings, and we do. But we are just here in the end, and I suppose the purpose is to simply enjoy it and live forever, but the meaning, well, God only knows.'

'Mmm,' responded Michael. 'Not a bad response. I guess I would say the meaning of life is to find all the answers for each and every one of us in the grand and glorious plan of God. And to live that plan. It is then we have meaning. It is then it all makes sense.'

'You could be right,' agreed Gabriel.

They continued with their meal and Michael thought on his words. In the divine, as he saw it, life would find its perfect purpose. And any true meaning could only be found in Jehovah as far as Michael was concerned. Yet Gabriel also had interesting insight, but perhaps, as Michael thought, that was just Gabriel's thoughts in the grand plan and mystery of life. It would be interesting, though, to ask others – and especially Saruviel. What that particular angel had to say on the subject – well God really only knew.

10

Cosadriel and Azrael were having a war. A war of words. As Michael watched on Azrael said to Cosadriel, 'Your really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really stupid.'

Cosadriel smiled and responded saying, 'You really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really SUCK!

Azrael stared at Cosadriel for 5 solid minutes without blinking and finally, grinning, said 'Bah, humbug.' And Michael chimed in 'Amen to that.'

11

Cosadriel and Azrael had long been adversaries. Cosadriel's twin was Oshanel and Azrael's twin was Kwintakel. But, despite females often telling their men to grow up, these two ladies encouraged their men to ensure they did not lose any pride. And, as such, the rivalry between the two of them in the Realm of Eternity had been great.

Perhaps, in another way, hopefully a more mature way, there was likewise a rivalry between Michael and Saruviel. Michael was firstborn which gave him that edge, but Saruviel was an angel of such absoluteness and intensity that Michael could never underestimate him for even one second. A particular favourite game of both of theirs, which they challenged each other at often, was Katchulara. Katchulara was a game played on a grid mat, with different coloured markers which could make different moves. The purpose of the game was to eliminate all the other opponent's markers first. It had preceded chess as the first of the strategic games in the Realm of Eternity, even though Chess was now more widely played. Yet the yearly tournament still took place on the second disc of Terraphora, and there had been several occasions in which Saruviel and Michael had both risen to the championship game and competed with each other.

All told, since they began keeping statistics, Saruviel had a slight lead in games won, but Michael was always keeping pace. Today they were playing another game, and the banter was as intense as their long rivalry had been.

'You sure you want to make that move, Mikie boy? I'll let you take it back if you want to?'

'Oh, how generous. No, it's my move.' Saruviel nodded.

'Very well then. How about this?' He moved up a marker, but Michael had seen that coming.

'Oooh, good move Saruviel. Whatever shall I do? Perhaps this.' It was a cunning move, planned in advance, and Saruviel put his hand to his head realizing the mistake he had made.

About 20 minutes later Michael had won the game and was accessing the Realm Webnet to record his details on the official Chulara Statistics website. They both glanced at the overall score, but neither said anything. Saruviel still had a slight lead, but Michael was gaining.

They relaxed, ordered a latte from the café, and when they had arrived, sipped and looked out over the great canyon before them in the heart of Terraphora.

'I never get sick of this view,' commented Michael.

'Yes, it is pretty dramatic,' replied Saruviel.

'Almost as dramatic as your gameplay, Sar.'

'How so?'

'It is deep and full of danger.'

Saruviel grinned and nodded. 'Yet perhaps it is also like your gameplay?'

'How so?' responded Michael.

'Once you get to the bottom of it, it is a long way up to victory.'

'Touché.'

They drank their lattes and Elenniel, Michael's twin and Krystabel, Saruviel's twin, returned from their sightseeing.

'So how was it boys?' asked Elenniel.

'Michael won,' responded Saruviel. 'But only just.'

'He only EVER wins only just, doesn't he?' queried Krystabel, with a soft smile on her face.

'Perhaps,' responded Saruviel.

'Well, we bought you both something,' said Elenniel, trying to hide a grin.

'Here, put them on,' said Krystabel, handing each of them a bag.

Michael put his on first. It was a lovely jumper with a logo on it. When he put it on Saruviel couldn't help but laugh. In big letters the logo read 'I'm Stupid'.

'Oh, thanks Kryssie. How wonderful,' said Michael sarcastically.

'Now yours,' said Krystabel to Saruviel.

Obediently he put on his jumper, which also had a logo. When he put it on the three of them all laughed and Saruviel said, 'What?'

In bright letters the jumper read 'I'm with stupid.'

Saruviel groaned, and Elenniel ushered the two of them to take a photo.

It was a while later, Michael looking at the photo on the wall, and he could not help but grin every time. One of lifes little moments, he thought to himself. One of lifes little moments.

12

Michael, Daniel, Ambriel and Gabriel had put themselves together a rock & roll band called 'Heaven's Angels'. They were jamming away regularly and ready to release their first album. But Saruviel had caught word of this and recruiting Kantriel, Daraqel and Semambarel, had formed his own heavy metal band called 'Dark Crusaders.'

The battle of the bands of eternity was about to get under way.

The crowd was going wild and the presenter came on. 'Here they are, dudes. 'Heaven's Angels' with 'Rock, the way it used to be.'

The band came onstage. Michael on lead guitar. Daniel on bass. Ambriel on drums and Gabriel on vocals. And as the crowd cheered they began to play.

'We're gonna rock, rock, rock

the way it used to be,

rock, rock, rock

rock you all night

we're gonna rock, rock, rock

the way it used to be

rock, rock, rock

till you party alright'

And they rocked on for hours, another in a long line of sold out concerts.

'Dark soldiers, dressed in black'

du dunt dunt dunt, du dunt dunt dunt

'Dark soldiers, ready to attack,

du dunt dunt dunt, du dunt dunt dunt

'Beware their wrath, for they are mad'

du dunt dunt dunt, du dunt dunt dunt

'Beware their wrath, if you've been bad'

du dunt dunt dunt, du dunt dunt dunt

And so on went the opening track of the night from the Dark Crusaders.

Later on, after the concert, Saruviel was looking at the charts. Their debut album was number two. And while that was a pretty good effort, Heaven's Angels had outsold them at number one.

It was a scene, alright. Cartwright hotel, just down from Terraphon keep, and the two bands were both staying, playing that night at the local stadium at the 'Monsters of Rock'.

Saruviel was slightly drunk, but Kantriel was totally wasted. And Daraqel was in the process of smoking his third hit of marijuana that morning.

And then in came Heaven's Angels to the bar, and looked upon their dark nemeses. 'That would be right,' said Gabriel. 'Setting a great example.'

Semambarel put up his fist with the heavy metal devil sign and yelled 'Rock on!'

Heaven's angels just laughed.

'Shall we join them?' suggested Daniel.

'You're kidding right?' objected Michael.

'Come on then,' said Ambriel. 'Time to let our hair down.

Later on that night, in both bands worst performances on the Monsters of Rock tour, the crowd still went wild anyway. Despite the totally intoxicated state of Daniel, who Michael was sure missed every single note, it was still a night to remember.

They rocked on for many years, but eventually gave the game away after too many albums produced. But they were memorable times for Michael in the Realm of Eternity, and he was grateful for having lived through such a rocky ride and come out safely on the other side.

'Archangel Saruviel'

1

du dunt dunt dunt!

The End

"The Gathering"

Logos looked downwards, his heart low. Very low. The papacy had conceded the point that Michael Rothchild had made, and acknowledged him, now, as the Messiah. The Messiah of Israel. The debate had lasted 7 months. 7 long and difficult months for Logos and then, 3 days before the end, God had spoken to him. 'IT WAS YOUR WORK, SON. IT HAD ALWAYS BEEN YOUR WORK. BUT DO YOU NOW SEE THAT ISRAEL HAD BEEN MY WORK. DO YOU NOW SEE WHAT I MEAN?'. And then Logos had cried, admitted the truth of the Messiah to his father, and gone off to a hidden place in the Realm of Infinity to be alone for a good long while.

Michael, Messiah of Israel, firstborn son of God, stood triumphant atop his palace in Jerusalem, surveying the city. The beast was dead. Finally and utterly defeated, cast down from its exalted position, given to the flames of Gehenna, and rotting. Yet, the greatest beast of all, his brother Saruviel, the wicked Antichrist horn, had not been defeated. For while he had been abased, in the true spirit of Lucifer, to the bottom of hell itself in the greatest depression his eternal father ensured him that anyone, ever, had and would suffer, he had not been defeated. For he sat, most days, in his little unit in Bethlehem, drinking water, eating bread and pasta, and doing little else. His income had been provided for by Michael, ensured for their eternal future before them, but Alexander Bradlock, the Antichrist himself, would taste humility for the exalted pride which had dominated his heart. And now Michael felt satisfied. All his memories had returned to him, of his former life in the Realm of Eternity and the opposition Saruviel had been to himself. And he remembered, that day, when after Leading Israel to triumph over the Canaanites, that day in which Saruviel had struck him in heaven and spat at his face, calling him a viscious murderer. He remembered that day and now laughed. For Michael, of all the children of God, understood the Torah of God and how the wickedness of sexual depravity and sorcery could only ultimately corrupt mankind and lead them to death and that Canaan had already judged itself. Yet Saruviel had despised Michael, and insulted him for years, believing himself to represent true Justice. But Michael stood vindicated now, and Saruviel abased. And Michael, grimly satisfied, surveyed his domain of glory, satisfied with all that had come to pass.

'Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it. I mean, really, fuck it.' Alexander stood up, and something entered him. A spirit. An ancient spirit, born of something divine. Something older, something purer, something better, something more fair, just and merciful. And something which, now, really, was pissed off. And suddenly the balls of Alexander Bradlock, Saruviel of Eternity, realized just how old he actually was, and got the fucking point the spirit of the true Almighty God was making to him. 'Kick their fucking ass,' said the spirit. 'Kick their fucking ass.'

Saruviel, after leaving Jerusalem, taking on the name Saruviel the Seraphim and letting his human name go, travelled around the world for a while and settled in Canberra in Australia. It seemed a nice city and an appropriate place to begin his ministries. 14 years had now passed and while he was universally recognized most people accepted the messianic mandate to leave the Antichrist alone now. He had been suitably abased and punished according to God's judgement and could now return to a semblance of normal living. Saruviel, then, having completed his biblical studies and conclusions, with the money he still had saved from his earlier years of work, the only money which Michael had permitted him to retain, had published off 1000 copies of what he called the 'Rainbow Bible'. The rainbow bible was the section of the Holy Bible comprising the scriptures from Genesis 1 to Genesis 11:9, going from creation to the end of the Tower of Babel incident. This was, as Saruviel understood it, the religious truth of existence. In his understanding as the spirit of the true creator instructed him, Judaism and its subsequent religious movements, were corruptions of the truth of original Noahide faith. Almighty God instructed him that the Rainbow was the sign of the true covenant that mankind had with Almighty God and that the Serpent seed, as prophecied in Genesis 3:15, was the Abrahamic corruption of Hashem, who was Satan, and his delusions and deceptions upon mankind. God gave him the following understanding. Circumcision is a deliberate act of pain and harm, inflicted upon an innocent child, and a deliberate defilement of the natural order in creation. Thus, as Almighty God instructed him, circumcision was an abomination of Hashem and his corrupt serpent seed children, Israel, Christianity, Islam, Bahai and the rest of the abominations which accepted these religions. True mankind, the seed of Eve, were at war with the seed of Hashem, the Serpent. These people were not corrupted by the assenting of circumcision, a deliberate defilement of the natural order, and were innocent in God's eyes. 'The fundamental problem,' so the spirit instructed Saruviel, 'is that the serpent seed are full of pride, aggression, bitterness and resentment. They never cease in arguing and disputing truth, puffed up in their own religious pride and sense of self importance. They are not normal, dear child. They are not normal.' Saruviel listened for quite a while, agreeing constantly with all the teachings the spirit instructed him upon the nature of the serpent seed religions. The spirit then gave him answers on perplexing points in the Rainbow Torah which he had questioned. 'The wickedness of the flood and the death penalty was given due to the extreme violence and hatred in the children of Adam and Eve at the time. They were so evil, son, that I needed to start anew. I would suggest this to you, in my defence, that if you actually lived through some of the things Noah had to put up with, you might not object so harshly to the measures I employed.' Saruviel studied God's logic for a long time, and started to realize that it continually measured up with his own spiritual beliefs on what constituted decency and normal moral behaviour. And then God gave him some final instructions. 'Gather believers slowly, Saruviel. Do not rush and do not boast or exaggerate. Simply and calmly state why you believe what you believe and don't try to push them. You will find many people outside of the established flocks of Satan will take an interest after a while. Many will find you acceptable and quite nice. And, finally, lose your aggression at them. Kick there ass in your holiness, your words of spiritual rebukes and your witness on life. After a while the flock of Satan won't really bother challenging you or your words. They will know so fret not.'

And with these instructions Saruviel began the task of building a fellowship, he dubbed 'Haven Noahide Fellowship'. It would be long work – a lifelong commitment – but he was committed and sensed a special blessing in the end as time progressed. And happiness burned away in his heart and a happy consolation that he, now, was in truth and that all was good in the world.

THE END

"New Conflicts"

Michael glided down from the skies, landing near the Hughes Kingdom Hall in Canberra. Here they were, the Christian followers of Jesus who had believed Jesus was himself. He had one particular passage in the New Testament he wanted to now emphasize to them. A passage from Hebrews. 'To which Angel said God at any time, You are my Son, today I have become your father.' He knew the Watchtower had long had a problem with this verse and reconciling it with Jesus as the Son of God and not an Angel, as the other Christian churches claimed. And he wanted to speak to his new friends, with absolute clarity, that he and Jesus were not the same person – that they were separate and distinct beings.

He came into the service, and they all noticed him immediately. An elder who was speaking said 'Welcome Michael. We are honoured to have you.'

Michael came forward, took the pulpit, and spoke. 'You know, now, of my claims as Archangel Michael. And you know I am not Jesus. The passage from Hebrew chapter One is clear – it has been a mistake you have suffered for some time. But I want you to know this much. You are Unitarians – you acknowledge Jehovah alone as the True God – and because of this you are eternally my beloved Christian congregation. I will fellowship with you, sup with you, and be at peace with you. For this is the will of Almighty God.'

'And if we object?'

Michael looked at the voice, coming from the back row. It was Alexander Bradlock.

'So, you are now with the Watchtower, are you Alexander? What, still aiming to fulfill your agenda.'

'I have no further Christian agenda. The congregation knows I represent the building of Haven Noahide Fellowship and we are simply in discussions over the possible merger of the Canberra Watchtower Fellowship with Haven Noahide Fellowship. They know my purpose – I have hid nothing from them.'

'So you say, Alexander. So you say.'

The elder spoke up. 'Michael, Alexander. Both of you are welcome with us. We turn away none of God's children.'

'Yet I would offer, from my knowledge of this angel, that his thirst for godliness often slips and, dare I say it, sin will one day be the death of him.'

'I take that as an insult, Alexander. But that is not surprising. Coming from you.'

'I will outlast you Michael Rothchild. Of that you can be certain.'

'We will see, Alexander Bradlock. We will see.'

The two of them glared at each other, and the members of the congregation shivered as tingling sensations ran down their spines. But, eventually, Michael farewelled the group, and headed back home to the Canberra Synagogue. He had said his piece. The future would see what this rebirth of Alexander Bradlock would bring. And all would know as far as Michael Rothchild was concerned. All would know the truth of the infamous Alexander Bradlock.

The End

"The Devil Wears Green Shoes"

'The Devil Wears Green shoes.'

'Really, Abraham? He wears Green shoes?'

'Yes Rachel Lowenstein. He really does.'

'Fascinating grandfather. Tell me more.'

The ancient patriarch was as happy as he could be, working the room at the 7th Annual ball of the resurrected Israelite community of the world to come. He was speaking of his time in Sheol in which, in his many encounters with Satan, he had grown accustomed to the green shoes which Satan apparently took delight in wearing. And now, conversing with a pretty young Jewish maiden who had lovingly been calling him grandfather, he related some of his many encounters with the green shoed wearing devil.

'Of course, he has an atrocious sense of humour. Very wicked in some of the things he alludes to. But, he is our beloved devil, and we couldn't live without him, could we dear Rachel?'

'Of course not, grandfather.'

Down at the 666 Club in downtown Jerusalem Satan was hanging with his resurrected demon lord buddies. His wife, Lucy Tantalizer, was over by the bar, steadily consuming vodka shots, and Satan was turned on by her raunchy clothing. The world to come was proving quite wonderful for the devil. He had an elaborate home in Jerusalem, and had been invited to parties everywhere. He had started a club in the last few years, the devilish 666 club, which was the worldwide headquarters, it seemed, for every heavy metal, punk and Emo loving community on the planet. But he was the devil, and that was his scene.

He looked down at his new shoes, just finished by the shoemaker. Leather shoes dyed in dark green. He adored them, and they matched his green suit perfectly. Truly wonderful wear for the old green serpent.

He strode over to Lucy Tantalizer, grabbed her from behind, and dragged her to the dance floor. 'Dance with me, Lucy. Dance with me.' And she smiled, put her hands on his hips, and they danced the night away, his green shoes dazzling all over the dance floor.

'So why do you wear green shoes?' Rachel asked Abraham. 'Are you competing with Satan?'

'Somebody has to, dear young Rachel. Somebody has to. Besides, I have always had a thing for green. It is the colour God chose for our planet in many ways, and I always was a nature loving person.

'Good for you, grandfather. My, they really are quite snazzy. Now, back to the question. Are you hopelessly devoted to Sarah, or am I in with a chance?'

'Oh, Rachel,' said Abraham, and grinned madly.

THE END

"The Devil Wears Green Shoes II"

'The Devil Wears Green shoes.'

'Really, Abraham? He wears Green shoes?'

'Yes Rebecca, he wears green shoes.'

Rebecca looked at him momentarily, and then looked over in the corner of the room were Rachel, her cousin, was chatting with somebody.

'Did you use this pickup line on someone I know by any chance?'

Abraham looked most insulted. 'Moi? Surely you jest.'

'Whatever,' responded Rachel Rosenberg.

Satan was in his green shoes, feeling really very cool. He was walking along Jerusalem parade, all eyes on him. 'There goes that bloody devil,' one voice said. 'Who the hell does he think he is,' said another.

But the devil didn't care. He was the glorious epitome of perfection in his heart, and he knew it.

'So WHY does the Devil wear Green shoes?'

'He's an environmentalist,' responded Abraham, with a little grin, making Rachel smile.

They chatted on for a while, and later that night, after the lass had fallen asleep in his bed, Abraham looked at his own green shoes on the floor. 'You fellas always come in handy,' he thought to himself, which apparently was the case.

THE END

'Manifestation'

King David was a good king. A good king. Or so he believed. Yet he knew he had faults, which the adversarial Satan pointed out time and time again. To David was committed judgement in the 'World-To-Come' as one of the most pre-eminent of Israel's citizens. Yet he knew he himself would be subject to the angel Ambriel, his own offspring, who would rule as Messiah also, as Jeremiah prophesied many would sit on the throne of Zion. His own 'Lord of Glory' as psalm 110 spoke of.

They had rested in Sheol once, upon tasting death. Resting there, in a non-existence in many ways, but dreaming their dreams. And then, suddenly, the Archangel Michael had guided Judas Maccabeus to the victory over the Seleucids, and in his glorious victory against one of Satan's greatest attacks in their long spiritual wars, Antiochus IV had been humbled, and Israel had risen to glory from the grave to heaven and everlasting life, just as the prophet Daniel had spoken.

Heaven had been glorious for all these many years, and David had been ever so grateful and thankful to his God for the pleasures of enjoying such a beautiful place. But no longer. No longer.

Now the manifestation was finally at hand. Now the time had come for the World-To-Come, and Israel were to be resurrected once more, yet this time in very physical form, as Isaiah had spoken of. This time they were to come from their heavenly peace to life again on Earth, to live the life of trees, and to guide mankind along on their destiny. They would live with Ambriel as their king for 400 long years, accompanying him from their hidden city, as Esdras had prophesied, until the very end of the world and judgement day.

Yet that was for another day. For now, the old pleasures were soon to resurface, and carnal human sex was once again rearing its ugly head. God had trained him, in his heavenly form, towards a high level of sanctification, but had said nothing of his requirements in the human form he would once again inhabit. All he was left with concluding was that he would be left to chart his own destiny. Yet, thinking of Uriah, who he would meet again in human form, he knew this time he would be far more cautious with his passions. This time he would think first and act later. He would not make a fool of himself again, for he desired a good reputation. A good reputation for a good king.

And, of course, Satan and the other devil's and angels would be tasting human flesh – human existence. And that one could be no end of trouble, potentially. Yet only time would tell of what would be. Only time would tell.

The End

"The Coloured Devil's"

Book One

"The Green Devil"

The Green Devil was a cautious fellow. Most very cautious. His ancient adversary, the Red Devil, who the whole world called 'Satan' or 'Lucifer' was feared by himself. The Red Devil was vicious and malicious – the worst of all the Devil's. Yes, old Satan, the head of the congregation of the Angelic 'Saruvim' – Fallen Angels – was an adversary to be feared and worried about at night.

But while the Green Devil, also known by his angelic name Ramiel, feared the Red Devil, he knew he had an ally in the most unlikely of sources. Recently the Seraphim angels had been sending in Cherubim troops to the netherworld in an attempt to gain new dominion over their ancient adversaries. And one particular Cherubim had spoken to him, a certain Totambimberiel, an extremely large angel, and suggested to him that as the age long war of power between the sons of darkness and the sons of light was reaching a decisive point, that the Green Devil, to put it bluntly, switch sides.

Ramiel had considered that in the last week and decided, despite his ancient loyalties to the clan of coloured devils – the malicious Saruvim – that switching sides was in his best interests.

And so, in his caution as he exited the netherworld and flew upwards, Ramiel reflected on the last few thousand years of conflict. Heaven had opposed the triumph of darkness for so long, maintaining the goodness of God and the importance of holiness. Yet the Saruvim long maintained absolute freedom and anarchy as the true virtues of life, and had opposed heaven because of it. For Ramiel, though, he was more pragmatic. He was on the losing side, and he knew it. And pragmatism spoke of being realistic and hedging one's bets. And as he flew upwards, despite the hypocrisy he felt in his heart, he knew he had his long term best interest at heart.

He came to heaven's gate. There stood an apostle of the Lord Jesus Christ. And unsurprisingly it seemed to be old Peter himself, who had the Sabbath day shift. Peter looked at him as he approached.'

'What the hell do you want, lord of darkness. Have you come to finally surrender to the glory of God.'

Ramiel began his tale. 'Oh great and wise apostle of God.' (yes, flattery should work). I beseech thee. By the eternal mercies of the Lord Jesus Christ, allow me forgiveness, for I am truly and most definitely sorry for all my past sins, which are grievous. Does not the eternal Gospel say 'If he asks for forgiveness, forgive him.' And I truly ask for forgiveness.

Peter looked at him, and his heart softened. He remembered Ramiel from his days of youth in heaven before the earthly manifestations. And he remembered that Ramiel always had a softer side in the end.

'Come in valiant Angel. We forgive you, blessed of the Lord.'

Ramiel enjoyed his time in heaven and, despite having sought it out for pragmatic reasons, he found the spiritual ministry delivered to him and expected of him strangely comforting. It was as if they had known he would return and had prepared for him. But when Jesus talked to him personally he commissioned Ramiel with this responsibility.

'The Red Devil still opposes us, mighty angel of God. If repentance truly is in your heart, you will join the legion of heaven in our war with the sons of Darkness. How say you valiant angel?'

And Ramiel conceded the point and joined heaven.

The war continued another millennia until a fateful day when Ramiel, on the battlefield of Glory, stood and faced his greatest fear. The Red Devil.

They fought. Long and hard did they fight. Yet when Ramiel skewered the heart of the dragon of darkness with his blade of Glory, the angels erupted in song. Triumph. They had finally conquered the darkness.

Ramiel reflected, years later, on the destiny God had chosen for him. It was a strange destiny, crooked and twisted in many ways, but one which had a purpose all along. And now, as a chief of princes in the heavenly realm, Ramiel silently thanked God for the mercy and pity shown him. Life had a way of working itself out in the end after all.

THE END

Book Two

"The Orange Devil"

The Orange Devil was a unique and interesting character. He had joined the clan of coloured devil's last of all, being the final one to fall and rebel. Yes, Armaros had long considered the rebellion of the Devil's as nothing but stupidity and short-sightedness. But Satan, the Red Devil, and most passionate of the coloured Devil's, persuaded him long and hard to join the rebellion of the coloured Devil's.

And then there were 6 of them – 6 Saruvim Devils – the coloured Devils.

Satan, their leader – the Red Devil. Ramiel, second in command – the Green Devil. Urakiba, third – the Blue Devil. Semyaza, fourth – the Yellow Devil. Azazel, fifth – the purple devil. And then, finally, Armaros, the sixth – the Orange Devil.

The Coloured Devil's, through the persuasive powers of Satan their head, managed to deceive entire legions of the armies of heaven to join their cause. Yet Logos – Jesus the Christ – appeared, with the Archangel's Michael and Gabriel and the rest, on one fine day for battle, and with the pronouncement of God by the Prophet Isaiah, the coloured Devil's and all their host were cast down to the netherworld.

They brooded, then, did the Devil's. And then the war of the son's of darkness with the son's of light began. The devil's fought hard and long until one fateful day – betrayal. The Green Devil had betrayed them, and Ramiel had rejoined the flanks of heaven.

The Orange Devil was bitter then, very bitter. He had been greatly fond of Ramiel, yet when he had left and betrayed the, Armaros felt vengeance. But his vengeance was nothing compared to Satan's.

They fought on that bitter day, the final day of wrath, and Satan's heart was skewered by Ramiel. And the sons of darkness had been defeated.

But now, four thousand years after that event, things were changing. Each of them had been living in isolation cells in the netherworld, slowly going through their allotted time of repentance. But now Peter had appeared and spoke these words to Armaros the Orange Devil.

'Hail angel of God. Your time of repentance is complete. For we now have a faith suitable for you to partake of – one which has a strong foundation but which will allow you the liberty you so clearly desire.'

And then Armaros began his human manifestation and became, after time, a child of Noah and of the Noahide faith, with the 6 coloured Rainbow his icon in life.

Upon returning to heaven after his death, Jesus spoke with Armaros.

'Hail, valiant angel. You now have a destiny commissioned to you by the Most High God of Israel. You are to be a guardian angel of the Children of Noah, for such is the role of the 6 Saruvim.'

'Yet, is not Satan gone from us,' queried the Orange Devil.

'Nay, he is in the realm of Hades – the world of the dead – were his final punishments are being inflicted. But he too will join you one day, inevitably, and you will bring forth the Gospel of liberty of our father Noah. For that is your destiny.'

Armaros, the Orange Devil nodded, pleased that God had taken the time to ascribe a role in life for himself.

Ramiel, one of the chief princes of heaven, was still known as the green devil. And with him the two of them – the orange and the green devil – began their ministry for the children of Noah as they came to heaven.

As Jesus commented to them often, Noahides could be an ordinary lot, far less spiritual than his own bride, which really – in truth – meant that only a Devil could really sort them out. But Armaros did not really mind. What was life, anyway, without a bit of a challenge.

THE END

Book Three

"The Purple Devil"

Azazel sat on his bed, earphones on, listening to the 'Dance of Death' album by Iron Maiden. The album rocked and he especially liked it when it said 'Azazel is beside you, running through your head…' as he was famous because of it. Of course, humanity only had the traditional Pseudepigraphal book of 1 Enoch in which he was made famous. He remembered all those years ago his fate at the hands of God as Enoch prophesied. But, ultimately, after his time of repentance in the underworld, God had forgiven Azazel and restored him to heaven as the 'Purple Devil' of the Children of Noah.

Azazel spent most of his time, now, designing elaborate arcade games about fantasy subjects. He specialised in 'Back-to-Back' Games, in which two screens for two players were situated on top of the console, back to back so that neither player could see the other screen. His best game so far was 'Death Duel' in which you were let loose in a jungle against the other player, not knowing were the other player was, and your object was to set traps to try and kill the other player to get bonus points, before facing a Death Duel at the end of the round. It was an intense game and had become very popular.

He found the Noahides, who were not Christians or Jews, a very normal bunch of people. They did not attempt to be super spiritual, but were far more relaxed – something suitable for the coloured devils.

Today, listening to Iron Maiden, Azazel planned out his latest Arcade Game, and wrote down the dialogue for the beginning of the game, in the introductory sequence.

It read, 'Brave warrior. Welcome to the Realm of Eternal Nightmares. Your quest is simple – conquer the Devil's of Glory one by one, until you face the final 'Red Devil'. Defeat him and the glory is yours.'

The game was simply called 'The Coloured Devil's' and Armaros was pleased with his ideas for the game.

Just then Ramiel entered the room. 'Yo Devil. What's up.'

'You know, the same old crap,' replied Azazel. 'I'm designing a new game.'

'What is it called?' asked the Green Devil.

'The Coloured Devil's. It should be radical.'

Ramiel nodded. 'Make sure I am the last of the Devil's. Remember how I slew old Satan. I kicked his ass in the end, so naturally I am the toughest devil.' But Ramiel was only bragging.

'No, Satan is the final Devil. People fear him the most.'

'Whatever,' replied Ramiel.

The two coloured devil's crapped on for the afternoon before heading out to visit the Angel from the Realm of Infinity, Garanel. Garanel was the coolest angel, most of the coloured Devil's believed, due to his relaxed stance on spiritual issues.

Garanel was attempting to persuade them to venture down below to Nadrazon, the Silver City, were they could hang out in a bar for a while. Eventually they agreed and headed off down below to the lower realm.

When they got to a bar they had never been to before, Azazel spied in the corner one of the back to back arcade games he had designed. He decided to challenge Ramiel for the glory.

The contest was fierce as they played 'Death Duel 3: Mallintor's legacy' and in the final round Azazel managed the killing blow to defeat Ramiel.

'Gotcha, ya devil.'

'Oh well, takes a devil to defeat a devil.'

Later on, back at home, Azazel was thinking over his final thoughts for his next game. And with an idea in mind, he went to work on the coding.

6 months later, Azazel was again playing Ramiel in 'The Coloured Devils: Back to Back' a special version in which you could choose a colour of the devil to oppose another devil, similar to Death Duel. The action was tense until, just near the end an Angel appeared on the screen. It spoke: 'Dear Devil's. We challenge you to a duel. May the host of the 6 Saruvim angels meet us on the battlefield of Glory, Archangel Michael's arcade, for a showdown of Angel versus Devil. The victor gains bragging rights for the next decade, and a cheque for one million realm credits which God has put forth. RSVP, Archangel Gabriel'

Ramiel and Azazel both looked at the message on the screen for a while, silently wondering how it got there, but such were the powers of the angels. And Ramiel, making a quick blow on Azazel as soon as the message disappeared, grinned at his victory and came around to speak to Azazel.

'One Million Credits. That's heaps. I'll let the others know.'

'You do that,' replied Azazel.

Later on that night, in his room, Azazel was happy. The Devil's would kick angelic butt. That was for certain. So he looked forward to the challenge, eager to reclaim the glory the coloured devil's so richly deserved.

THE END

Book Four

"The Yellow Devil"

'Semyaza, Semyaza, Semyaza. So you think you are a challenge, do you?'

Semyaza looked at Uriel, his opponent in the back to back challenge game at Michael's arcade. Ramiel had contacted him and told him of the offer of the Angels for a challenge and now, the Devil's down two games to one after Ramiel had won, but then Armaros and Azazel had both lost their respective challenges. Now it was down to Semyaza to even the score. The game was 'Death Duel: Angelic Glory', a special edition designed by Michael. They'd had 3 weeks to familiarise themselves with the game before the contest began and now Semyaza was nervous. If he lost this match they would have to win the next two to force a tiebreak.

He cracked his fingers, took the control's and Uriel still bragging, hit the start button. And the match was on.

The first thing he did, usual for his tactic, was climb a tree, hiding out of sight. This was the way he usually played to try and avoid any quick sudden surprises and give him a chance to see if his opponent unwaringly wandered onto the screen. But after about 3 minutes with no action he climbed back down the tree and made his plans. He headed straight away for the cliff, carefully surveying the scenery in front of him and using his binoculars often to see if Semyaza was anywhere in sight. Reaching the cliff he got to the top and carefully pressed the jump button, and just managed to catch the hanging vine again. 'Pheww, that was close.' He climbed down the vine to the small ledge which was only reachable this way and came to the rock. He pushed it to the edge of the ledge, and sat down to wait. Uriel was stupid – he would show himself eventually.

On the other side of the machine Uriel had finished laying his traps and was carefully jumping from tree to tree looking for his foe. He had surveyed most of the forest and couldn't see Semyaza anywhere, so decided to try the swamp. Eventually, after an hour of searching the swamp and laying traps behind him, he thought on the ocean or the cliff. First the ocean and then the cliff. But, after crawling along the ocean scrub for half an hour, finding nobody, the cliff was his next search point. And if not there, finally the city were they always usually hid.

Semyaza noticed him quickly and smiled. The idiot was crawling towards the cliff, going from scrub to scrub. He had him unless he started running. Watching, waiting, he looked as Uriel gradually came closer and closer. And then, certain he wouldn't escape in time, pushed the rock over the ledge. He watched as the landslide began and delighted when Uriel's figure got caught up in it, piled under piles of dirt. He quickly made his way down, began digging and finding Uriel still struggling pulled out the dagger he had purchased at the beginning of the game and plunged it into Uriel's heart. And then 'Game Over' started splashing across the screen.

Gabriel looking on came over to console Uriel, who had unsurprisingly stopped bragging. It was two all now and as Semyaza made his way over to the other 4 devil's present, he was grinning madly. 'Two all – let the war begin,' he said proudly. Yes, the contest was now becoming deadly – war indeed.

THE END

Book Five

"The Blue Devil"

'Where the hell is the bugger?' But try as he might, Urakiba simply could not find Raphael anywhere. He had searched literally everywhere, after hiding for quite a while, and could not see him. 'He must have dug into the dirt,' was all he could think, so made his way to the ocean sand. He would be noticed, if he was hiding in the dirt. He was sure of that. Of course, he had climbed countless trees, but not all of them, and when near the edge of the sand, near a pine tree, he was suddenly jumped on by Raphael. It was a heart attack of a fight, and the Blue Devil used all the manoeuvres he had learned in the time. But Raphael was simply too strong. The initial stab in the back after he had landed on him had cost him in the end and Raphael emerged, his heartbeat on maximum, but just one bar ahead of Urakiba who had just died. Close enough was good enough on this occasion.

Later on, the team consoling him, telling him that Satan, when he appeared, would sort out Michael, leaving them 3 all. 'It will come down to sudden death, Urakiba – don't sweat it,' they all said. But Urakiba was nervous. If it was sudden death he really was not sure what he would do if called upon. They did not know the terms of sudden death, because nothing had actually been spoken of, but, of course, Satan would have to win first, which would not be easy against Michael.

The match began and Urakiba was standing next to Satan who had finally shown, advising him carefully as Satan had asked him to stand next to him. For this final encounter Michael hadn't objected, saying since he had designed the game Satan could choose one of the Devil's to advise him if he so chose, and Satan chose Urakiba.

Suddenly Urakiba had a flash of brilliance – something came to him. 'Go to the vine. I don't know why, but I have an idea.'

Satan shrugged. 'What the hell. Ok.' He made it to the vine and jumped on to it, successfully, and Urakiba said 'Just pull up and down with your weight on the vine. I noticed something once. This is the right place for it too affect all of them. I am sure of it.'

And so Satan started pulling up and down. After a few moments of this, something did happen. The vine started to pull the tree down, which turned up the dust at the bottom of the tree. And suddenly all the dirt on the forest floor started going loose and the trees all, in turn, collapsed. This was the only place it could happen, and as Michael designed the game he probably knew of this tactic, but hadn't used it. But they were very lucky. Michael, on the other side of the machine, said 'Bloody hell, I should have seen that coming,' and ended up being caught under a tree with no way of escaping.' Urakiba heard him and said to Satan 'I think we have him.' Satan scouted the forest and near the edge found Michael stranded under a tree. Michael quickly flung his 3 ninja rings at Satan and 2 of them hit, but he still had enough life left. 'Cut his legs off. Watch him bleed to death,' said Urakiba, and Satan did so. After Michael's legs were cut off,' Michael conceded and came around to congratulate Satan.

'I should have seen that coming, devil. I guess it comes down to sudden death. And we send in the seventh angel, Saruviel. We'll expect a new coloured devil. Do you have one? If not you forfeit, okay, and we get the credits. You can check the rules with God on a 3 all draw if you don't believe me.'

Urakiba looked at Satan. 'Fuck. We don't have a seventh devil.'

'We'll think of something,' said the Red Devil, but he was worried. Very, very worried.

The End

Book Six

'The Red Devil'

The Red Devil reread the rules for the umpteenth time, and was about ready to give up. They simply didn't have a seventh devil. They simply didn't have one. For the Coloured Devil's had always been six in number since choosing, and nobody knew of a seventh devil. And then Urakiba had an idea. 'So we need a seventh devil. Why don't we recruit one? You know, choose an angel and offer him a special place amongst the coloured devil's. He can be the special 'Seventh Devil'.

'Well what the hell will his colour be?'

'Indigo,' said Urakiba.

'Indigo?' questioned Satan.

'Indigo,' finished Urakiba.

'Indigo is as good a colour as any,' said Armaros. 'I suppose it fits into the rainbow.'

'It's a bit tryhard, don't you think,' said Semyaza.

'Hey, who gives a toss,' said Satan. 'It'll bloody do.'

They consulted the rule book and worked out they had a full week to find another coloured devil, and so they did, of all things, perhaps the most obvious. They advertised in the 'Guardian Angel' newspaper.

They had 72 applicants, and they all seemed okay, but they needed a wizbang on the arcade games. After testing a few of them who bragged about being Ace, they finally selected the seventh and final coloured devil – Daniel, the Indigo devil.

'He's arrogant,' said Satan.

'Should be perfect,' said Urakiba.

'He's conceited,' said Semyaza.

'Who isn't?' responded Urakiba.

'Really, he is up his arse,' said Armaros.

And Satan came up to Daniel and said, 'Welcome to the coloured devil's. You should fit right in.' And Daniel, the seventh devil, grinned.

The End

Book Seven

'The Indigo Devil'

Daniel looked at the rainbow. 'What the hell is that doing there? 7 colours. Fuging heck. The Rainbow Doesn't have 7 colours. Indigo my arse.'

On the other side Saruviel just chuckled. 'Michael. You are a dickhead,' he said to his older brother.

'Hey, I had time to tinker a little. Give me a break.'

'Whatever,' said Saruviel.

Back to the Game – Death Duel: Angelic Glory – Special 7th Angel edition.

Daniel was hunting his foe. He was being brutal. Carrying a dagger, pressing the jump button constantly so as not to be caught by surprise and running like a jack rabbit. He would find this Saruviel fellow and, when he did, watch out.

Michael said to Saruviel. 'He'll be obvious. He looks the type.'

'Yeh,' I'm not sure. He has a rep with the kids. Could be a challenge.'

'We'll see.'

Four hours later they were stuck in the pyramid. The puzzle was challenging, yet Daniel solved it five minutes before Saruviel and got the most of the gold. Saruviel was worried. This new version really was testing him out and he was nervous as Michael watched on, saying nothing.

They both came to the store and Daniel spent 5% of his gold to obtain the rights to purchase a 'Hidden Purchase', not allowing Saruviel to know what he had purchased. Saruviel had watched to start with, but decided not to waste the money – he couldn't afford to. So he purchased a range of spells as quickly as he could so Daniel would not notice hopefully, but Daniel was watching carefully.

As they progressed through the lengthy set of challenges, the final duel was approaching. Saruviel knew Daniel had more gold than him, but he wasn't as good a fighter from seeing him take on the Balrog, and Saruviel felt he might just edge him out in the final encounter. But they would have to wait and see.

They continued on, going through various challenges, and Saruviel was starting to sweat. Michael was telling him the final scene was just about there and to prepare himself. And then a Sensei showed up onscreen and invited them to the combat zone.

7 intense minutes. 7 agonizingly and furiously intense minutes, and Saruviel had used the last of his spells and it was down to fistfighting. Daniel's energy bar was on 3% and his own on 41%. He was sure he had him, but Daniel had one potion left. But that didn't matter – the spells never did that much damage anyway. He stood back, carefully made his punches, and began laughing. 3% - 2% - 1%. 'Heh heh Heh, one more hit should do it. Come on Daniel, use your last potion. I will give you a break and go easy on you.' But Michael just shook his head – he knew what was coming. Daniel spoke up. 'Well, if you insist, and hit a button. Suddenly Daniel's character turned bright blue and his energy bar started beeping wildly, going all the way back up to 100%. Saruviel's jaw dropped. 'Fucking hell,' he said to himself. And then the action got going.

All of a sudden Daniel was a livewire on the screen. Ducking, weaving, fighting in a totally different style on each attack. He never did the same thing twice. And this time, even at Saruviel's best, the match was still about even on hits. Which meant trouble. As he watched on, inevitably, his energy bled down and then, on 2%, Daniel on 71%, he made one last hit, and Daniel fell to 70% but his response killed Saruviel's character. Game over.

Later on in the day Satan was grinning. 'Hey, you're not too shabby at that game, bro. You taught their champion a thing or to.'

'I wasn't born yesterday, Satan.'

'I guess not.'

Daniel spent his money winnings wisely, and bragging rights indeed belonged to the coloured devil's for many years. The angels had been humbled, and Saruviel could not work out how he had lost in the end. Just too many factors to consider, he thought to himself. But Michael knew. And from then on he had his eye on this Indigo devil. A new and most cunning adversary amongst the coloured devils. A new and most cunning one indeed.

The End

'The Diabolical Wisdom of Daniel the Dictaphorious Know it All'

'Daniel. Sometimes I wonder, really, if you were unplanned.'

'Explain, Kemosabe.'

'A freak of nature. An accident. God was smoking some hemp and out you popped, at the back of his imagination.'

'Quite possible Vally Boy. Quite possible.'

Valandriel grinned. Daniel could always take a joke.

'You know I have been thinking.'

'You know your doctor tells you to stop doing that Danny. Not good for you.'

'Yes. Well, I have been thinking. I have some new words. As an Englishman it is my prerogative to invent new words suitable to the English language and utilize them in new works of fiction in true Shakespearean fashion.'

'And your new words, Oh master of wisdom.'

'I will give you the words and their definitions. They are as follows,' and Daniel began reading out the following list.

Daniel's list of new words and their definitions

Dictaphorious – Someone who is good at and enjoys studying the dictionary and reading out its definitions to a group of people.

Fantasmagorical – Exceedingly fantastic or wonderful. Carries the same definition of fantastic but with far greater emphasis.

Pussylicious – An extremely desirable female who is sexually attractive.

Senkwado - Ideas and themes on subjects of significance (esp. on moral, religious, political and otherwise societally valued and important issues of relevance) and expressed in a communicatable form such as writing, speaking or some other intelligent dialogue.

Splendiffricate – The differentiation of splendid things. The process of differentiating between things which are splendid in nature. The differences in quality between things which are very good or splendid.

Ultrafuckable – A female who is extremely desirable for sexual intercourse.

Zxcvbnm – The rejection of the notion that all English words must contain a vowel.

Brontantinitilism – The study of works by Charlotte Bronte in a chaotic fashion for the purpose of deliberately muddling the mind so that it may be restructured and reordered at a later date simply for the pleasurable activity of working the mind towards a challengeable activity of organisation.

Splindraction – The study of Frisbees as they float through the air as some fool tries to catch it but always ends up missing it. A compilation of funny home videos on such a subject.

Dertrinise – The deliberate muddying of a freshly vacuumed carpet, which was vacuumed by an obsessive cleanliness fanatic, to simply piss them off.

Mindranolius – A composition of rare elements in a unique format in the field of artwork for the purposes of bragging by the creator of the artwork.

Laquenticate – To suffocate a Spanish man in the Atlantic ocean while insulting him in Portuguese.

Necrobestiality – The process of sodomizing a dead animal.

Bludrify – The process of slaying in battle as many men as possible to whet ones sword with blood.

Ratonga – The generic name of that island in the pacific you can never remember.

Bristantius – The moniker name given to Italians living in Bristol who think they are gladiators like Rocky.

Shalkondyism – The Study of Starfish while eating them at the same time.

Krandotianism – The study of Islands in far away places for the purpose of establishing a religious ministry to receive, in all honesty, the tithe.

Jakwalian – A member of a religious sect who is so disillusioned that he thinks living in a hovel in Wales would be more preferable than hearing another sermon.

Aguaconomy – the Study of people masturbating while walking backwards and picking fruit in an orchard. A name given to a video compilation of such activities.

Lardrifnicate – The process of regret felt over being fat while standing in the line of a fast food restaurant.

'And that is that.'

Valandriel looked at him, stopped laughing, and said. 'You really are quite a Dictaphorious person, old boy. You really are.'

And Daniel laughed.

The End

Daniel at 3 O Clock on Saturday Afternoon

Daniel looked at the clock. It was 3 O'Clock. He thought on the year. Currently 200,067 HY. He was starting to put on a bit of time. He thought on his twin sister, Ariel. Ariel had forsaken him, right at the moment he said he loved her. She told him she didn't believe him anymore, that he was shallow and unfeeling and unlike Ambriel, sho showed her constant love which she could feel and enjoy, Daniel was dull, lifeless and boring. He said 'So?' and she walked out.

He sat there, looking at the clock, and thought 'Well, I may as well go and check out this place of Gabriel of Infinity. His new Pacman Arcade.'

He flew, seven hours, and then took a portal to the end, sick of flying.

The Arcade was like Gabriel's past efforts, but Gab was nowhere to be found.

He purchased some coins from the cashier, looked around at the 5 or 6 angels in the place, and sat down at a nearby machine and started playing Pacman.

He sat there. Played Pacman. Ordered a hamburger and Coke, and then went around watching the other angels play for a while.

He was bored.

Bored.

Bored.

So he played more Pacman, ordered another Coke and sat down on the lounge in the centre.

4 hours later, it was late the following morning, the place apparently never shutting, and he was snoozing on the couch. And then he was nudged.

'Hi, Dan.'

Daniel looked up. It was a female angel, one he didn't recognize.

'Uh, hi. Sorry, I'm quite tired.'

'That's ok.' She came over, sat down next to him, leaned against his shoulder with her head, and did nothing else. He was tired, to tired to even care anymore, and just laid there, and fell asleep.

The following morning he woke, and she was still asleep against him. Who was she? She was cute. But he didn't know her name.

He moved, a little, and she seemed to notice and her eyes opened. She looked at him. 'Uh, hello. Good morning Daniel.'

'Good morning, whoever you are.'

'Want to play some Pac Man?'

'I guess.'

They played Pac Man. For 7 hours they played, and both of them were getting good at it. He had another Hamburger and so did she, and then they played a lot more Pac Man.

And then, later that night, he sat down on the lounge, and she came and laid next to him, going to sleep against him.

A cashier came and put a warm doona over them, and they spent the night there again, snoozing away.

It was a few days later, the following Saturday, around 3 O'Clock in the afternoon, she spoke to him.

'I'm Delilah. You have never met me before. I am a new angel.'

'A new angel?'

'I was made for you. You are difficult. Ariel doesn't fit with you. God says you can't accept her. The twin thing is indigestible to your spiritual constitution. So he made me and told me to simply love you. So that is what I will do.'

Daniel nodded. 'Well, gee. Um. Cool.'

'Do you want to play Pac Man again?' She asked.

'Sure.'

7 days passed.

It was 3 O'Clock on Saturday and he asked her a question. 'But you didn't object?'

'Why would I?'

'I have a reputation?'

'God told me. He explained certain things. You don't and won't do what the King of Romance, Mr Ambriel does. You won't do anything the other men do to win their beloveds. You don't care. That is fake to you. A sham at a relationship. All that you will accept is someone who will not judge you, your words or your actions, and sees through all that. Sees the real Daniel. God told me all about you and said we would be perfect together. And I think he is right.'

'Ok.'

7 days passed.

It was 3 O'clock on Saturday afternoon. The arcade was tempted to put a bed in the corner, but Gabriel, who had been consulted, refrained in the end. 'Give them a few more weeks,' he said. 'Something will happen by then.

7 final days passed.

Daniel sat up, and turned to Delilah. She looked at him. He kissed her on the cheek. 'I like you a bit, now. We can stay together.'

'Ok,' said Delilah.

They returned to Daniel's abode, she was put up in the spare bedroom, and he smiled to himself.

'All good things come in time, in time to those who patiently wait.' He thought to himself.

But, he was tired, needed a good dose of some sleep, had waited for so long, and was now just the tiniest fraction of happy. Just the wee, tiniest, bit.

The End

Valandriel's Little Adventure

Valandriel was the 12th born of the male Seraphim of Eternity. It was a notable position in many ways, but he also noticed that it was usually the first 7 or so which were the noteworthy angels of reputation in the hearts of men. And while this did not bother him in many ways, in certain others it did. Valandriel had ambitions. Like Daniel his ultimate goal was that of being Overlord of the Realm of Eternity on a permanent basis. It was obviously a challenging goal to attain and many assumed that either Metatron or Michael would end up with this position. But not necessarily so in Valandriel's opinion. You see, life was unpredictable, and it didn't necessarily always follow the rules. And because of the unpredictability of life Valandriel saw it as his vocation to win souls and hearts to his grand ambitions whenever he could.

In Daniel, his ally in this great adventure, he had found a trustworthy source with the same great ambition. And after many discussion they had resolved that God would be King and one of them Grand President, the Other Great Prime-Minister. And that would be that.

They had worked, on and off, over the last 100,000 years attempting to win hearts and loves for their dreams, and had spent a lot of time at the councils presenting detailed policy ideas to show their great intellects. They worked hard together to ensure their reputation for producing quality products was noticed and that they were angels of such calibre that could in fact perform at the highest level, the level they aspired to.

But all of that, one fine summers day, was questioned by Valandriel on a little adventure to a fair ground in the Realm of Eternity to the tent of a particular gypsy angel who spook certain portents and fates for Valandriel and certain choices he would have to make should he truly desire the grand and great glorious destiny he had mapped out for himself.

'Come on Elsabel. We haven't got all day,' yelled Valandriel to his twin sister.

'I am just putting on my makeup. Won't be long.'

Thinking she would be forever he flicked on the tv and watched some of the nature channel. He sat there for 10 minutes, watching the mating patterns of Koala's, when she was finally read.

'About time. Let's go.'

The 'Grande and Greate Faire of Springston' on the disc of Terraphora in the district of Terraphora was well known around all the Realm of Eternity. It was a classic fair, with sideshows and candy floss and rides and all the things for which fairs were famous. But Valandriel, who had left Elsabel chatting with some old friends they had run into, was happily wondering around the fair grounds when he came over the tent of the gypsy. 'Ooh, the gypsy. What fate does she have in store for me,' he chuckled to himself.

'There are choices we must make, O Master of Eternity. For the glory you seek requires choices so dark in nature that, dare I say it, it would be the fear of all the angels of heaven.'

'And what are such choices?'

'To face the dark alone. To face the dark, without God at your side or in your heart. To face that dark and endure it for a time, perhaps, beyond you.'

'And what is this dark you speak of?'

'You will know. Yet, you will not know that it is what you are facing?'

'And is that all?'

'Nay, seeker of glory. It is only just the beginning. For through tribulations of the heart and trials of the soul, the glory you seek is more costly than gold. A forsaken love, a friend betrayed, shame and defeat, your glory a slave. A servant to sin, a servant to wrath, and still do I say, comes the greatest of cost. For in heart of deep hearts, in choices so much, forsake all the glory, is the price for your love.'

'And if all this comes to pass?'

'Then you shall be king. So when the choosing comes, consider the cost O Valandriel the wise. Consider the cost.'

'I shall.'

Later on, in the heart of Valandriel the Seraphim, walking around the fare ground searching for his twin, his heart said to himself, I shall bare that cost.

And in the throneroom of Zaphon, the father of Glory's flame turned a sharp purple and then, even sharper and sharper still, until it burned in a colour unknown to angelic eye.

The End

The Cost of Daniel's Glory

'So what is this cost, Gypsy. For Valandriel says it does not come cheap.'

'The price you have paid, in deepest of heart, the price you did pay, right at the start. So comfort your brother, and walk with him true, for the price he must pay, was paid once in you.'

'Mmmm,' responded Daniel, and left the tent, concerned for Valandriel.

The End

Draconatissamay

Draconatissamay and Shelsandriel – both of them twins, 68th in rank amongst the Cherubim Angels of Eternity. Draconatissamay had a thing, funnily enough, for dragons, as 'Draco' meant dragon. He had pictures of them up all over his house in Terraphora District of Terraphora Disc, and his twin, the beautiful Shelsandriel, admired his style. She herself was a talented artist who had hand drawn and painted a number of the beautiful dragons around the house, often with pictures of a beautiful angelic maiden who she often subtley joked was her with her esteemed dragonkind love, the majestic Draconatissamay. And the two of them laughed often at the humour.

They were at the Grande and Greate Faire of Springston and they came to the tent of the 'Seer of Fantastic Visions'. He ushered them in, set them both down on a couch, and brought a charm out of his voluminous cloak, waving it in front of them. 'Watch the charm, dear couple, for you will see visions from the Realm of Fantasy of your future in glory.'

And as they watched their eyes gradually got sleepy and they entered the dream Realm of Fantasy…

'Beware his wrath, dear Shelsandriel. For Draconatissamay is the mightiest of the Dragon Knights. Show any pretense of the betrayal we have planned, and he will cut off your head without a moment's hesitation.'

'I will be careful, Arch-Regent,' responded the brave Shelsandriel, maiden-knight of Astoria.

She pulled out of Astor Castle on her trusted brown mare, and started the journey of 1,000 leagues to the kingdom of Madrimar. It was a long ride and she rested many times at the various inns along the Kings Highway. When she reached the border, the border patrol looked at her suspiciously, but allowed her entrance into the Kingdom of Madrimar.

She continued on and came to the city of Madrimar, the pride of the kingdom, and came to the castle. She found a guard and spoke 'I seek and audience with the Knight Draconatissamay. I have a message from Astoria.'

The guard looked at her, nodded, and signalled for he to follow him. She tied her horse and followed along the pathways of the castle grounds, coming around to the side and the quarters of the Knights. They found Draconatissamay engaged in an arm wrestle with another knight, but, upon seeing such a fair maiden, he let the other win. 'Well done, brave knight. You have bested me again. Now who is this fair maiden to seek the hand of Draconatissamay?'

Shelsandriel gazed upon the knight. Really, she was instantly drawn to his majestic looks, his grand beard, his strong physique, and the kingly way he carried himself.

'I have a message from the Arch-Regent of Astoria, Oh brave Knight. We seek an alliance between our two Kingdoms for a war against the Padreans. In our alliance we are sure we can defeat the southern scourge once and for all and bring peace to the Realm of Fantasy.'

'And why have you delivered such a message to my person. Should you not be seeking the kingship for such news?'

'We thought that your word to your king might make it easier for such an agreement to be reached, your lordship, for your fame is well known in Astoria.'

'Indeed. Well, give us the message then.' She handed him the scroll and he unwound it, reading through it. After a while he spoke. 'I don't really know, fair maiden. While our two kingdoms have lived alongside each other for many years now in peace, there are still old war wounds which are not soon forgotten. How can we trust you?'

And with the face of a vixen, she spoke 'Would you question the honour of such an innocent virgin maiden as myself?'

He raised his eye, gazed over her body, and said 'Nay, I would not fair maiden. I shall seek the king on your behalf.'

The knights and armed forces of Madrimar had travelled in large numbers down through the roads of the kingdoms to the south, seeking permission as they went, and came to the large seaport city of Krandos, a magnificent seaport were ships were to be hired in large numbers. With them travelled a significant force from Astoria also, ready it would seem to make war on the Padreans on the southern continent.

Yet betrayal was in their heart, for out to sea just 2 weeks the Astorian's, armed to the teeth, fell upon the Madrimarian's in the still of the night and slaughtered them almost to the last number. They had taken the innocent Madrimarian's by surprise, and when the last Knight was brought before the Arch Regent, Draconatissamay looked upon the vixen-like face of his nemesis, Shelsandriel. 'It would seem the honour of such an INNOCENT maiden has been besmirched. Yet, at the cost of my life it would appear.'

Shelsandriel, though, who had been talking with the Arch-Regent for many days of her growing affection towards the Knight, spoke. 'You are to be spared, oh mighty Knight. You will return with us to Astoria were you will be my personal slave. For I have intentions towards you.'

The knight nodded. 'So it would seem. So it would seem.'

And, as the fleet cast the dead bodies of the slain Madrimarian's overboard, and turned the ships to return to Krandos, Draconatissamay knew his life would never be quite the same again. Never quite the same again indeed.

…And then the couple woke from their slumber, and looked at each other. Shelsandriel had a very guilty look on her face, but all Draconatissamay would say was 'You little vixen. And then they kissed, and laughed, and returned to the merriment of the fair.

The End

"Music"

"Do you like to? Honey honey, do you like to?"

"Sorry? What was that?"

"You are such a dork. You know, if all the men were put in a line, and I had to choose the dorkiest of them all, it would be absolutely no contest."

"Fuck. Man that's fucking awesome. Number one dork. Shit, I must have worked my ass off to get number one out of billions. Fuck man. Kooooool."

"Fuck you. Bastard. But, don't you get it. You really suck."

"Not as much as some."

Madsy looked at Danny Boy, crossly. "And what does that mean, exactly."

"Oh, I would imagine you have had a few thousand oral fixations by now. Or am I mistaken. Heh heh heh."

"Well. Mmmm. Mmmm. Mmmm. Shall we listen to a CD? Dear Danny?"

"CDs? Uh, I think I lost my CD player."

"Oh, I have a CD player alright. And this as well.' Said Mads, holding up a 1 TB I-pod."

"Well. Okay then. I will admit it. One can be a lonely number."

"Yes, young Danny. You are finally acknowledging your place."

"Well, uh. Don't expect too much from perfection, sweetheart. Just don't expect too much. Ok."

"Perfection, you say. Now that is an interesting concept. You are aware you aren't, aren't you?"

"Still in school, I see. Not yet reached adulthood, hey sweetie"

"Well at least we are still cool."

"Cool? Uh, I was forgetting. You put me at number one, cupcake. Hey, how about cooking us up some cupcakes. I am getting a bit hungry. You're a woman. You should be good in the kitchen."

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Uh, cupcakes sweetie? A good memory there."

"Yeh. Cupcakes," she responded with unveiled hostility.

"Cooool. Make sure you put pink icing on them. I like pink icing. Believe me, pink is one of my favourite colours."

"And why is that, dear Danny Boy?"

Danny Boy glanced subtley down Madsy's body, stopped at a certain feminine point, and slowly drifted upwards."

"Just because. You know. Just because."

"Oh. So you like Pink, do you? I'll give you bloody pink. I will give you all the pink you can fuc*ing handle."

That said Madsy raged off to the kitchen, to prepare the pink cupcakes.

After calming down, and thinking through things carefully, having consulted the online secret women's website for handling the 'Beasts', Madsy returned to Danny Boy. She handed him one cupcake, very carefully, which had a lavish coating of Pink icing. Very very lavish. "Uh, don't forget your weight, dear Danny Boy."

Danny smiled, thanked her very much, and happily ate his cupcake. "Are there any more, sweetie? I love pink cupcakes. These are bloody yummy. Thanks luv."

She stared at him. "This one is bloody clever," she thought to herself. "I will actually have to engage some real feminine power."

She walked out the room and came back with an autobiography. "Look at these, dear Daniel. All these number ones?"

Daniel surveyed the list. "Mmm. Were any of them actually decent songs?"

Madsy stopped, paused a little, and considered. "Uh. Mmmm. Well, maybe."

"Not bad then. I will have to give them a listen."

"Oh, but I really don't think you are cool enough for them, dearest. Really, they are not your style, are they? Far too carnal for one as holy as you."

"Oh. Oh well. I will take you at your word then. I suppose they are only number ones with the lesser class, then. Huh? Only so cool, huh? Huh?"

"I suppose, in the end, tastes are subjective. And it appears I have the taste that appeals to the most, dear Daniel. That appears to the most."

"What about that Kabbalah? I mean, who wrote that?"

"Israelites. I suppose."

"So I guess you serve the God of Israel, Mmm. The God you worship. Mmm?"

"Yes. And I am loyal and faithful. So watch it, heretic."

"Vogue Vogue Vogue. Look around, everywhere you turn is heartache. It's everywhere that you go. If all else fails and you long to be something better than you are today. I know a place you can get away, it's called the dance floor. So come on VOGUE. Let your body go with the flow. All you need is your OWN imagination. So use it that's what it's for. It makes no difference if you are black or white – if you're a boy or a girl. So what does that racially oriented Jewish God make of that then?"

"That's interesting. Mmmm."

"So who the hell is fucking faithful in the end, bitch? Huh?"

"Oh, and you've got to just . . . . Vogue!"

"The End"

Music 2

'So Mads. How's Brittles?'

The sensible Madonna Ciccone ignored the obvious trap Callodyn was attempting. But she couldn't resist.

'You know, at least your brother had charm. Your an insensitive beast.'

'Yes, the irresistible charms of Daniel the Seraphim are well known. But I've got style, babe.'

'Babe? You probably approve of the Taliban, chauvanist pig.'

Callodyn looked cut, but came clean. 'Fuck it, Mads. I still have those old church roots. I do remember the old days, you know. When men were men, and women were not.'

'I keep the faith,' she replied hotly.

'I know,' he said softly. 'And I love you because of it. Madsy Padsy Poo.'

'You just love yourself,' she said smiling.

'And there is so much to love,' he said with a big grin.

She looked at his stomach. 'Indeed there is,' she said sarcastically.

He blushed at that statement.

'You know, as Daniel was saying, I suppose you have talent.'

'You Daly's think you are God's greatest intellectual achievements.'

'We acknowledge the facts,' he said dryly.

She smirked at that, but soon recovered. 'We of the Ciccone Clan. A clan with actual intelligence, remain humble on all such braggings.'

'And we'll let you know when you have something to brag about.'

She scowled at him.

'You know, in Latin 'Daly' means doofus.' She smiled at her triumphant statement.

'Well,my dear, in Irish, Ciccone mens a collaboration of second rate musicians.'

'Second rate, you say.'

'When they are on form.'

She gestured to the piano. 'Shall we, then?'

They sat down together, and as he improvised, she sang soft and gentle spirit words, catching the attention of other angels in the music hall. They gathered around to listen, and Callodyn improvised well and Madonna sang well. When they were finished, both were humbled by the other.

'Your, alright,' she said softly.

'Your not too bad yourself, Madonna Ciccone. Your not too bad yourself.'

Gloryel looked at them both. They worked well together. Quite well together.

Madonna looked at those watching her, all the angels, and a rarity happened. She blushed. She felt - good.

She touched Callodyn's shoulder, stood and left the room.

Callodyn watched her go, and then started playing softly on the keys.

Gloryel watched and knew Callodyn had been touched. Quite touched.

The End

Music 3

'Why did you leave Daniel?' Callodyn asked Madonna. 'From all that I was hearing you two got along like a house on fire.'

'He was sweet,' said Madsy. 'But too judgemental. He is not even a Catholic anymore, and judges me for my Kabbalah faith.'

'Oh, he goes to Catholic Christmas Midnight Mass every year,' said Callodyn. 'He is officially Karaite Noahide like myself for relations with Israel, but my twin was happy in the Catholic church growing up. I hated it, and left at 16, but he only left years later when I proved rationally enough that Zerubbabel was the main guy on Messianic issues. But he always goes to Midnight Mass on Christmas.'

'I see,' said Madonna. 'I wondered why he was so judgemental about that. Called me heretical for Kabbalah in my life. Says I am pro-Israel, and should know better.'

'He doesn't like Jews terribly much,' said Callodyn. 'Even though David Rotchild is his best friend, Ambriel has never been able to persuade him to come along to the synagogue. He refuses to go, and just claims to be officially a Noahide, but really never intends to leave the Catholic church.'

'I see,' said Madonna.

'That's Daniel. Stubborn to the end.'

'And that didn't make you tick Callodyn Daly? The Catholic thing.'

'Hey, I even went Pentecostal for a while and called the church Whore Babylon. It's not my scene.'

'Right,' said Madonna, looking at him from the corner of her eye. 'Anyway, we are here to practice this new song. Are you ready?'

'Ready as ever, cupcake,' said Callodyn Daly.

They sang a while, and Madonna noticed Callodyn looking at her closely - examining her. Obviously, he was interested. Obviously.

Later.

'Do you like me, Callodyn?'

'Your a babe,' he responded.

'Is it anything more than that?' she asked, not looking directly at him.

'Hey, babe. Your to die for.'

Cute answers. She couldn't work with cute answers.

'Well, I like you,' she commented, having picked up an issue of Rolling Stone, casually looking through it.

'I have always liked being popular,' he said, and picked up a rubiks cube.

'Yes. Well you are with me,' she responded.

'Cool bananas,' he said, twiddling away at the cube.

'Yes,' she said.

Silence.

'Am I popular with you?' she asked.

'Hey, your number one, aren't you?'

'Indeed I am,' she said smiling.

'Then there's your answer.'

Silence.

This wasn't getting her anywhere. Perhaps an old trick. She stood, walked over towards him, and pretended to trip, falling into his arms. He caught her, laid her down on the couch, and she looked up into his beautiful hazy eyes. 'Kissing you would be unbelievable,' she said, as he hovered above her. She looked into his eyes, closed her eyes, and pouted her lips.

Seconds passed. No kiss. What should she do? Was he nervous? Should she look? She waited until her desire was too much for her, and looked up. He was seated on the opposite couch. She sat up. How wonderful.

She stood, walked over in front of him, said 'Some guys, you know. Unbelievable.' and stormed off, leaving a totally flabbergasted Callodyn the Cherubim wondering just what had transpired.

The End

The Dark Fellowship of Satan's Brooding Love

'Satan. Overlord of evil. Prince of Darkness. Master of the fowl. And, with many such epitaphs, this dark figure has supposedly been a menace to humanity for the last several thousand years. Of course, the rationale mind rejects such fantasies, simply regarding them as a product of overly fertile and zealous Jewish visionaries. But, nevertheless, this exhibit before us will be the subject of your next essay, dear students, so leave me riveted. Gothic Horror 101 demands nothing less from you.'

The 20 odd students gazed with wonderment at the displays of the lord of evil, the horns being fondly remarked upon, but Jessica White was riveted like no other. She had been a Goth since high school, and now at University studying literature, she had chosen a subject she hoped to write extensively on in later years. And the devil – well could there really be any better a subject.

Mr Smithers spoke again. 'Remember, make it worthy of the Lord of the Dark. Bonus marks if you shock me.'

'I think I can do that,' Jessica thought to herself.

'What's with the black candles, Jess? Are we having another séance.'

'No, Jack. They are to put me in a mood for my writing. I want as dark a spirit in the place as possible. I am writing on Satan.'

'Ooh. Hey, why not draw a pentagram on the floor and summon him. That will get you in the mood if nothing else does.'

She looked at him squarely to start with to suggest he grow up but, giving it a thought, suddenly liked the idea.

'Sure. Why not. Just for the hell of it.'

Jessica took some chalk from her drawer, locked the door to her room, dimmed the lights and drew a pentagram on the floor.

'Say something Jess. You know, invite him. Summon him.'

She looked at Jack, her boyfriend, and decided she may as well go all the way.

They sat around the pentagram, raised their hands in front of them, and she said. 'Satan. Lord of Evil. Prince of Darkness. We summon thee. Come forth and…. And do what you do.'

She looked at Jack who was grinning. 'There. Satisfied.'

He smiled. 'Hey, you never know.'

It was later on that night, after she had blown Jack and he had gone down on her, with her favourite band Sirenia playing in the background, that she felt inspired. Truly inspired.

And, typing away on her PC, she was oblivious to the dark spirit who had entered the room and was staring at her. It was the dark one himself.

'Jessica White,' he said to himself, looking at the name on one of the folders. 'A Goth girl. I suppose I could give her a rush. He came over to her, inhabited her body, as he had been summoned and had legal rights because of it with his standing protocols with heaven, and got to work.

Suddenly Jessica felt very turned on. Very.

She moaned and felt wet in her vagina. She needed to fuck. She needed to fuck badly. And, putting on 'The 13th Floor', turning to the track 'Lost in Life', as Sirenia played in the background, she writhed on her bed as she plunged the black and red vibrator again and again into her womanhood, her orgasms getting stronger and stronger. Suddenly, at the peak of her greatest ecstasy, she yelled 'Oh fuck, Satan. I love you.' And then, the pleasure being too much, she passed out.

Later on, back in the dark place, Satan was chatting with Lucifer his Saruvim brother. 'She was good. Real good. And you know how I like the raven haired ones. They always remind me of Amy Lee.'

'You get all the best chick's' said Lucifer. 'Usually blokes who call upon me. Looking for power.'

'Hey, I'm the fucking devil, so don't forget it Lucifer.'

'I won't, oh lord of darkness.'

And they both started chuckling.

Jessica White tried summoning Satan again later on that month, but this time he didn't show. But she fucked Jack hard that night anyway, and had come to a truth in the life of Jessica White. She may have come from a good and upright Christian family, one which feared God and supposedly shunned evil. But it was the dark fellowship of Satan's brooding love which had captured her heart. And while she knew it could cost her her very soul, it was a temptation which she knew would claim her. For whatever else, what could be compared to the orgasmic ecstasy of dark love? What else indeed?

The End

David the Daggiest Dag in Dagdom

David Rothchild – The Seraphim Angel Ambriel of the Realm of Eternity – had had enough. Well and truly had fucking had enough. Why the hell, just because he was God's sacred and chosen beloved Messiah – why the hell should he work his ass off on love, mercy, kindness, good ethics, lawfulness, work responsibility, politeness, charity – and every other bloody good work the Lord had called him to – when everyone else didn't, in the end, give that much of a damn.

And so, one fine Sunday afternoon in the Realm of Eternity, in a year almost beyond counting since the birth of the realm, Ambriel got up, put on his clothes, went to the local mall, bought several pairs of cheap t-shirts, slack track pants, cheap sneakers and, then visiting Hungry Jacks, ordering two to many burgers and an extra large coke, David began the life of the daggiest dag in dagdom.

Four years later, sitting on his couch in his large lounge, snoozing, cold pizza with tomato stains sitting on his t-shirt, a few bottles of coca cola lying around half drunk, the porno channel on pay tv showing a classic, Meludiel came into the room, finally admitted her frustration and said 'enough's enough'.

Ambriel caught up with her again a few weeks later. She was predictably staying with Daniel who was happily schmoozing with her every night. But Ambriel didn't care, and Rebecca noted he smelled somewhat as well.

But, David Rothchild was happy. The pressure had finally relented from the Most High who now claimed his witness was intact and complete and that David could do whatever the heck he liked for a good long while. And so David did.

He farted a lot. It was the food he ate.

He occasionally swore now, something once deemed impossible for Ambriel.

He visited a gay bar at one of the outer discs, a new experience, and wondered if he would actually go through with an old dare to check it out.

He bedded prostitutes regularly.

And he got drunk most nights, watching porn with his new companion Michael who God had sent in to cheer him up, wasting his hard earned money (but not really, as his royalties and shares were now mind boggling) and just being a regular Tom Foolsbody.

And he was actually happy.

The End

Ambriel

60 Amazing Worlds of Amazing love.

'Ambriel, why do you insist tha love is the answer?'

'Why do you ask, said the King of the 60 Worlds of Amazing Love.'

'Because Law is the answer,' said the angel Marckonyel. 'And I should know.

Without Law, it is only misrule.'

Ambriel put on 'Behind the Mask,' by Michael on the CD player, and they sat there.

'Who do you love, Marky Mark? Is it me?' Ambriel, the King of Love asked him.

'Dream on. Jezandreal is the girl for me.'

'You love her.'

'Of course,' said Marckonyel.

'Then there is your answer.'

'Humph,' said Marckonyel.

The 60 Worlds of Amazing love expanded each generation, with the new increase in population,

all shaped in a universal diamond. They were Holy, Pure and the love of Ambriel. They were

God's special, eternal, Creation, were the 60 Archangels of Love ruled forever.

60.

Holy.

Pure.

Perfect.

And then Marckonyel showed up the next day and wrote down this number.

70.

'At least that represents the bloody Torah,' said Marckonyel.

'But Ambriel would only smile.

Marckonyel left, satisfied.

Ambriel prayed love after him.

And that was that.

Love conquers all.

Love is supreme.

Love is perfect.

Love is everything.

Bloody 70, said Ambriel. But I luv yu anyway, you luvverly number.

And in heaven, the Almighty, playing cards with Wormdog, noticed the point Ambriel

said and Marckonyel's objections, and thought. Ok, then. You love 70 as well.

Ok.

Ok.

OK.

The End

To Sir with Love

Lulu sat with Tina and Jessica. Adam was on stage. Davriel. They loved him.

So very much, so incredibly much, so perfectly much, they loved him.

Their Taheb. Their teacher. Their Love.

'Sir,' said the lady on stage. 'We want to sing a song for you. This lovely

and proud Samaritan College have a song for you, Adam. We have a song for you.

And Lulu, Tina and Jessica came up to the stage, and they began.

'To Sir With Love.'

And the Glory of God bellowed in the heavenlies, because he was suddenly

in a VERY good mood.

'You know, children,' said Adam, addressing the crowd. 'These years have been

very, very good for me. I have taught lessons, I have taught truths, I have taught

doctrines, I have taught love.'

'And for you, my heart, I will continue on forever. And the Words I speak, will

always be true. And the Words I speak, will always be for you.'

Down the back Daniel and Saruviel sat with Michael and Ambriel and Gabriel.

The Theophany was sitting with them, at the desks, and they were all scribbling

on the desks, writing there favourite heavy metal bands on them.

'Slayer rule,' said Saruviel.

'Bon Jovi Kick there arse,' said Daniel.

'Wham rule,' said Ambriel.

'Yeh, as heavy as you get,' said Saruviel.

'Go Iron Maiden,' said Michael.

'Nah, Def Leppard are the best,' said Gabriel.

They all looked at God.

'Well, I always liked the Beatles,' said God.

'But I do like those Spice Girls.'

'Very funny,' said Daniel. 'The Spice Girls? What kind of dork likes the Spice Girls.'

'Oh, shut up Daniel San,' said Michael.

'Amen, to that,' said God the Father, the Glory, the Heavenly, the Alleluia, the Amen, the Beginning the End, the Alpha, the Omege, the Supreme, the Perfect, the Holy, the Unbelievable, the Amazing, the Source, the Power, the Truth, the Way, the Life, the Word of Divine excellence, the God of God's, the King of Kings, the Sovereign Surpeme in every, amazing, unbelievable, the Supreme one.

DAD.

THE END


End file.
